


Heaven for the view, Hell for the company

by kalothetic



Series: Enstars oneshots [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I am here on a mission, M/M, and I choose what aspects of Canon to keep, and that mission is to make you ship koganatsu, i tried okay, its MY self indulgent rare pair oneshot, kogas accent is the bane of my existence, mentions of colors a lot, of both Natsume and koga, pls give them a chance, references to disney fairy tales, take a shot everytime i say 'lost', this also doubles as a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: Natsume's lived his life caught up in the fantasy world of the fairy tale stories his mother would read to him. In this moment, although reality is harsher than ever, making itself known above all matters, he finds he can compare himself to princess Jasmine, when Aladdin took her on a magic carpet ride across the world.He took Koga's hand with certainty, ready to be shown a whole new world.When he imagined a whole new world, however, he hadn't imagined this.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei (mentioned), Oogami Kouga/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Enstars oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775923
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Heaven for the view, Hell for the company

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD. finals have wrecked me I am a living corpse now hello...  
> I've recently grown attached to this ship and wanted to write something to share it with others! ^^💗  
> Also just know I bend some aspects of Canon to match the plot so ye,  
> Sorry for ooc?? First time officially writing them

A human's existence is such a fickle thing. 

People are nothing but sheep in the form of a person. They often get misguided and they wander after their own curiosities until they end up eaten by wolves. They get lost, too. Somehow, he finds that getting lost is worse than being eaten alive. Because death is quick and merciful, in many ways for a life so empty it's a blessing even. But being lost was a long and painful process, it was tiring and nerve-wracking. You get lost and can't find your way back. You search and search and search, you run and run and run. And yet you only seem to be moving further and further away from where you started until you're stranded so far from the area you called a comfort zone that you don't know how to function. Do you fight? Do you surrender? Do you leave everything up to your survival instincts or do you plan every move with care and precision? He finds himself lost even in which train of thought to follow. But he's grown used to it. After all, when you've been lost for so long you grow used to the unfamiliar territories you constantly set foot in.

He's met people, a lot of them. They claim they're lost yet they manage to find their way back so easily, so quickly and he's left stranded on his own again.

Rei was lost for a long time, and maybe that's why he felt attached to him (among other things) at first. He felt a sense of security in not being on his own anymore. But Rei is no longer lost. He found his way to peace, through allowing himself to be guided by a spark of gold. And thus, he was left fighting on his own again.

He wonders if he'll ever meet someone who's so far gone that they've convinced themselves a time where they were ever found was simply a figment of their imagination. A trick of their mind to have them believe a comforting lie, and they'll never be back home. Because there wasn't a home to begin with. No home or family or friends or love.

But there were colors. So many colors.

It's random, but he's grown attracted to the rainbow hues of this universe. His life seems so black and white that he's fascinated by the idea of color ever entering it, as unrealistic as it seems for he who has seen every shade of grey possible througout his life. Rei's life is covered in a sunlight shade of yellow and a bloody shade of red, Kaoru's life is drenched in the blue of the ocean and the black of the night, Adonis' life is bright with the color of every desert he's been through and the shimmering neon purple.

Koga?

None.

It's why he settled for black, and grey. Because choosing the absence of color as his color was easier than choosing none and adding water to the mud.

There were times he felt selfish enough to try and bring color into his own life through others. He tried with Rei. But the times he had looked up at Rei with stars in his eyes were the times Rei knew nothing of colors, it was a lost cause. And now that he does, he's too far gone from Koga's reach. Because he's not lost anymore, yet Koga is.

Perhaps it's through those reasons that he finds himself wandering around so much.

He has no one waiting back at home for him anyway, so he doesn't mind staying behind at the school way past the setting of the sun. Then he starts wandering. There's a terribly eerie feeling flowing through the hallways of Yumenosaki that were bursting with life mere hours ago, yet Koga doesn't seem to mind. As if he's grown accustomed to it to the point he now finds peace in the violent loudness of the white noise echoing off it's walls.

He finds himself thinking of Leon. He's kept a good amount of food and water out for him, and Leon knows where his bag of dog food is kept in case he gets hungry and wants to eat more. Koga may scold him when he finds he had opened the bag and treated himself without a care, but he still keeps the bag in the same place for him. He shouldn't worry about him. He'll see him soon anyway, he doesn't miss anyone as much as he misses his beloved dog. After all, Leon's the only one who's been with him through almost every hour of doubt and melancholy he's felt and the only one who didn't leave. He can't be blamed for feeling more attachment to the dog rather than another human.

He stops as he reaches the last set of stairs. These lead to the roof, but he doesn't have any plans of flinging himself off any time soon so he really shouldn't be going up there. Yet he thinks he could use the fresh air since it's closer than walking all the way back down and out into the garden. So he finds his feet carrying him up the stairs and towards the door. Almost like a portal between the suffocating corridors of this academy and the vast and generous night sky covered in sparkling stars.

His hand finds the handle with ease despite the darkness and twists it to open the door, taking a deep breath instantly as the cold wind of the night hit him, cooling his hot body.

As soon as he takes a step out onto the roof, he notices the figure of someone else standing there leaning against the rails with their head down.

Koga hadn't expected anyone else to be here at this time. There never is. It's always Koga being alone.

The other person doesn't seem to have noticed Koga's intrusion, and Koga considers using that as an opportunity to do a U-turn and walk away. However, much like an animal following it's curious mind, he found himself wanting to know who this is and why they're standing at the rooftop of the academy at a time like this. Koga knows his own reasons but he doubted anyone would be here for the same ones.

He found his eyes focusing on the figure trying to make out their features from the distance despite not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone in the case he gets caught. The person had this head held down almost as if in defeat, yet Koga can see the color red littered with strands of white. He'd recognize that combination of colors anywhere.

He wondered what he could be doing here. He's certainly eccentric and unpredictable but this has grown into a routine for Koga and he doesn't recall seeing him anywhere around the school. 

Then again, Koga never had access to his secret library. He could be in there if this is a regular thing for him as well.

"How long are you going to stand there fOR?"

A sharp voice cut through colder than the air surrounding Koga and he felt his breath hitch. Of course. A magician. A fortune teller. Not much can go past him. It's almost scary to Koga how he can never put up a front around him, because he can see through him so easily.

The figure turned around and Koga's amber eyes met piercing leonine eyes.

The other boy leaned back against the railings and stared Koga down, waiting patiently for him to say anything. And Koga could only feel himself slowly shrink under his gaze.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and noticed how dry it feels. "What are ya doing out here?" Koga really does not want to engage in any sort of human interaction right now, he'd much rather be at home with his dog, but he can't just turn around and walk away.

Well, he can.

But it's hard to. It's hard to do anything of your own will when you're confronted by Natsume Sakasaki.

Koga doesn't believe in any bullshit like magic, but it seems to be so real whenever Natsume is around. He can't find any logical explanation for the way his fingers leave behind a trail of color and stars everytime they flow as elegantly as they always do. He can't find any logical explanation for how he voices Koga's own thoughts before he can even form them in a coherent sentence. He also can't find any logical explanation for how Natsume bewitched him during their first year.

It's been a year since, and Koga hasn't thought much of him since. But whenever he's around him like this, it feels personal despite the massive distance between the door Koga stands holding on to and the railings Natsume stands leaning against perfectly portraying the distance between their leagues. He's not someone Koga could ever get close to. He's tried. And he's failed.

Natsume looks up at the sky, that one strand of hair that stands out against the rest of his head for it's length much like he stands out between the hundred of students Koga's had the displeasure of meeting flowing softly with the movement of his head. "Nothing much. I just felt like iT."

Koga may not be a fortune teller or any of that crap, but he's good at reading people and he can definitely tell Natsume is lying right now. Especially with how he avoids looking at Koga when giving an answer and how he's about to chew a hole into his bottom lip.

Feeling bold, Koga closes the door, leaving behind him any means of escape from this conversation and moves slowly towards Natsume. Like you would slowly approach a stray cat hoping to not scare it away. Koga doesn't want to scare Natsume away but he's also shit at comforting, maybe the faster he can get Natsume to admit whatever is bothering him the faster he can go back home and never interact with him again till their graduation day.

𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬.

The color black dangling from Natsume's neck in the shape of a pentagram is the first thing Koga notices as he avoids eye contact. He always wondered what had gotten Natsume so invested in witchcraft in the first place. Though Koga couldn't give two fucks about believing in it, he can tell Natsume seems to be a natural at it. Mostly since it's a hot topic among the students he knows. Rei often speaks of him with pride, calling him a genius with a heavy tone of fondness.

The color black of Natsume's pentagram reminds Koga of himself in many ways. It's as dark as the colors that surround Koga's orbit.

When he finally has the courage to look up again, Natsume is looking at the ground. Although his face remains neutral, he's still biting his lip and his crossed arms and furrow in his brows confirm Koga's suspicion of something being wrong. So he decides he doesn't have all night and decides to break the ice.

Just as he does, Natsume seems to have had the same thoughts and spoke up as well. Leaving their speech a jumbled combination of "what's gotcha so down?" and "what are you doing here tOO?".

They pause for a second, staring at each other almost as if daring the other to repeat their line first.

And the results remained the same as they both repeated it at the same time.

An uncertain chuckle escaped from Natsume's lips as he quickly cleared his throat afterwards.

"You go fiRST" he offered.

"Nah, 's fine. You go first"

"Oogami."

Koga sighed. He really didn't want to drag this even further, so he reluctantly complied. "I was askin' what's gotten ya feelin' so down?"

Natsume's eyes widened momentarily before he quickly composed himself. "NothiNG. Why would you ask thAT?".

"Ya know you're a terrible liar right?"

Natsume is not one to show vulnerability in front of others. The only ones who ever saw him in a state of desperate vulnerability were the Oddballs and his mother and he'd like for it to remain that way. He really doesn't like seeing others look at him with pity, or allow himself to be comforted by someone. He'd feel pathetic. And he's usually incredible at masking his feelings no matter how much of them there are, but this time there's no denying that he feels horrible and it's such a personal matter that he can't hide it as easily.

He wondered if it would be selfish for him to let himself be weak just this once. To allow someone to hold and comfort him. He needs it. He doesn't like burdening others, he doesn't like putting his problems on others. Not that he worries about how they might feel, he just doesn't want his own feelings scattered everywhere. He can usually easily read a person and understand what their true intentions are, but with Koga he can't.

He can barely figure out anything regarding him. Natsume knows his magic doesn't work on those he cares about, but he wouldn't call whatever it is he has with Koga anything grand enough for his magic to consider it a form of love. The only other case he can't read somebody's fortune or their true feelings is if he's somehow involved in their fortune or their feelings and he certainty doubts he'll be involved with Koga in anything past a school assignment he won't be attending.

But maybe that'll make this better. Maybe that'll stop him from overthinking himself into oblivion over how Koga might feel seeing him so weak or who he might tell or what might he do. Maybe ignorance is bliss and there's comfort in the unknown. He can let himself crumble and not worry about the reaction of the others or the consequences of his actions.

Maybe he can be selfish for once.

He's been lost for far too long. Stranded at sea on an empty island, if a plane was to fly past he'll scream for help. He deserves this, is the conclusion he comes to. Koga can figure out how to deal with Natsume's hurricane of emotions himself, as soon as Natsume opens his mouth in honesty it's no longer his problem and it's Koga's responsibility to take care of. He offered didn't he? Natsume doesn't want to shoulder a problem on his own for once.

"I had gotten into an argument with my momMY. I don't want to go back home and face her yET. So I came heRE." he explained.

Koga knows a thing or two about how close Natsume is to his mother and how much he loves and cares about her. Although he can't understand it much considering he never had the most grand bond with his family, he knows it definitely means a lot for Natsume. However, he's taken back by the fact that Natsume actually admitted what was bothering him to Koga. He expected he'd have to wrestle him on this damn rooftop to get any information out of him, yet it was so much easier than expected. 

Not that Koga is complaining, he loves being depended on. It makes him feel strong and reliable.

However, to be frank, he's really fucking shitty at comforting others with words. What does he do? Go fight Natsume's mom? That's about as far as his capabilities go. Put his hand on Natsume's shoulder, force a smile that doesn't seem like it's threatening to plummet Natsume off the roof, and tell him it'll be okay? He doesn't know.

But he doesn't want to throw an empty 'you'll be fine, dramatic bitch' and take his leave. Natsume deserves more than that. Especially since he trusted Koga enough to open up to him about this. He's certain the only other people who have had this pleasure were the rest of the Oddballs, so to be placed on a pedestal as high as them is an honor in itself.

Koga cast his gaze at the ground in thought momentarily. He had to come up with something to help at least get his mind off of things. He's thankful Natsume is so understanding and patient, he never once rushed koga to speak up despite how long his internal monologue take.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Koga's brain so brightly he could swear Natsume could see the light bulb that manifested from the power of his own thoughts suddenly above his head.

He looked up to make eye contact with Natsume confidently this time, a proud smirk on his face. "Do ya trust me?"

It was sudden. It wasn't a question either had expected to be brought up. In full honesty Natsume isn't really sure he trusts Koga. Not because Koga doesn't seem like he deserves the trust but rather because he's suspicious of how he can't understand him or read him as easily as he does everyone else. But he doubts Koga would do anything to hurt Natsume. Koga may present himself as a mighty wolf but Natsume knows he's but a mere puppy.

Natsume feels daring enough to be selfish for the second time that night, Koga's rebellious presence making it exceptionally easy to give into his own selfish desires that he's locked away for a long time.

He nodded. "Of courSE".

Koga extended his hand out towards Natsume. "Let me take you somewhere awesome" was the only hint he offered. Natsume wouldn't mind being whisked away into the night. He needs the escape and he can guess Koga would be able to show him a good time.

Natsume's lived his life caught up in the fantasy world of the fairy tale stories his mother would read to him. In this moment, although reality is harsher than ever, making itself known above all matters, he finds he can compare himself to princess Jasmine, when Aladdin took her on a magic carpet ride across the world.

He took Koga's hand with certainty, ready to be shown a whole new world.

When he imagined a whole new world, however, he hadn't imagined this.

Natsume wouldn't call himself a spoiled brat. Yes, sure, he came from a rich family and had everything he could want and has seen more of the world in his childhood only than Koga will probably see in his entire life, but that doesn't mean he's not one to appreciate the smaller and finer things in life.

But he also didn't consider an old and abandoned parking garage that has like, 3 cars in it to be one of the smaller and finer things in life.

It was very old and littered with fallen rocks and rubble, the only light being let into it's darkness being from between the pillars that lead out towards the gas station next to it. They were at that gas station just a few minutes ago, Koga had dragged him into the mini supermarket they have and bought two sodas and two bags of chips. Said snacks are an essential for a night like this.

A night like what? They're in an abandoned parking garage for crying out loud!

However, Natsume still managed to miraculously not drag Koga's spirits down because he seemed excited over this for some reason so he'll humor him and see where the night takes them.

His hand is still in Koga's, he hadn't let go since he dragged him off the rooftop and all the way here. Natsume's hands are described as cold by Sora and Tsumugi, yet his hand has never felt more warm than it does now in the rough palm of Koga's hand. And neither does his face, but he won't get into that now.

"Cmon, you're gonna love this!" was all Koga offered him before he started dragging him again, this time towards one of the cars parked at the very end of the garage. If Natsume didn't know any better, he'd say this is a kidnapping, really.

Once they reached the car, Koga let go of his hand. Natsume wonders if Koga even noticed how comforting it felt for Natsume to have his hand held by Koga during the entire walk here and even through the supermarket.

He watched as Koga made his way towards the hood the car and placed the plastic bag containing their previously bought snacks down on the ground momentarily to take off his blue uniform jacket and dust the hood of the car off with it.

Natsume cringed and wanted to say not to dirty his jacket, he'll need to wear it tomorrow, but it seemed like Koga knew what he was doing so he let him be. After he deemed the hood clean enough, he hopped on it with zero effort.

Natsume then saw Koga's hand extended towards him again, inviting him to sit next to him. It's not a situation he could ever imagine princess Jasmine in yet he certainly felt like like he was being invited onto a magical flying carpet. He just hoped the owner of this sad excuse of a magical flying carpet doesn't decide to go out for a night drive anytime soon.

He took Koga's hand, simply because he wanted to hold it again, not because he actually needed help climbing on top of the hood of the car that barely reaches up towards his hip.

Once they were both seated comfortably (or about as comfortable as they can feel on the cold, and uncomfortable metal hood of a car), Koga handed Natsume his choice of soda and potato chips and he took them with a quiet thanks.

For a few seconds, the only sounds that could be heard echoing in the void of this garage was the hiss of soda cans opening and loud crunchy noise emitted from bags of chips being opened.

Koga suddenly turned to look at Natsume, catching his attention as he directed a questioning glance towards the grey haired male. Koga's amber eyes flicked up towards the ceiling. "look above ya"

And Natsume looked above him, and he felt awestruck.

He had been so caught up in this strange place Koga had brought him to, and how he found it to be dirty and creepy and awful, that he hadn't considered why Koga brought him here in the first place. Surely it wasn't just to bathe in the dust particles the size of a fist flying everywhere.

Koga's lived his life in a very simple way. Sure, he's a wild rebel as he likes to call himself, but he truly never had much he could brag about. While Natsume had seen so many grand things, he's lost sight in finding a silver lining in the darkest of places. Koga on the other hand, is an expert at that.

In many ways, this place reminds Natsume of Koga himself. Intimidating and dark and scary on the outside, seemingly nothing special you'd give a second glance towards and you'd try to avoid it because it gives you an uncomfortable vibe. Yet if you look deep enough, you'll find something beautiful between all the remains of debris scattered everywhere.

Something had clearly crashed through the ceiling of this garage, as there's a big and unnatural looking hole above them. Yet, through it, it gave a perfect view of the starry night sky. Like a halo, it casts a light down upon them in the darkness.

Natsume couldn't stop staring. How did Koga find beauty in the most unassuming places?

"You... Ya like stars n shit, don't ya? I figured you'd like this place because... Well.. I-It's quiet, n' nobody comes here, n' there's stars.."

This time, Koga feels like the more vulnerable one. How thoughtful was this of him? The fact that he remembered Natsume's love for stargazing and was considerate enough to bring him to this place to take his mind off of the stress of the fight with his mother.

Natsume found it easy to break his gaze away from sky above him and look at Koga instead. He stared at him. It was hard to string together any sentences that could convey the gratitude Natsume is feeling right now and the way Koga is avoiding his gaze almost shyly as he takes a sip from his can of soda makes it even harder yet all Natsume could say was a simple "Thank yOU" that doesn't even begin to express thanks.

Koga looked at Natsume finally, and it felt like somebody just shot an arrow through his heart.

𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦.

The way Natsume's features look so soft as he stares at him. His lips curled into an almost coy smile, and his usually sharp eyes holding a gentle gaze, a beautiful shade of pink dusting his cheeks.. It was a beautiful sight.

Yet it felt intensified by how the moonlight reflects off his skin, bathing him in white as if it only existed to shine down on him only. As if he's the only person worth it. White. So much white. So much white that Koga's never felt in his life before. He's only ever seen black and greys, as if he doesn't even deserve the brightness of the color white. Yet here in front of him, Natsume is covered in it, and it feels so easy to reach out and touch it. He feels like he's not forsaken anymore because if he was he wouldn't see an angel in front of him. 

But Natsume isn't an angel is he? He might have the looks, but heaven knows the chaos he could cause. A devil in disguise. 

The color white has never suited a sinner as much as it does now. 

Koga finds himself at a loss for words not for the first time that night, yet this time it feels worse. Like a grip wrapped around his neck suffocating the words in his throat, forbidden them from exiting knowing very well he might say things he'll regret.

So he settles for the regular, "you're welcome."

The hours pass by in a blur after that.

They managed to start up conversations about random topics. Koga found himself able to talk more comfortably around Natsume than he does around most other people. He doesn't feel like he wants to strangle Natsume with every word he spoke so that could be the reason why. He felt his usually heavy feelings suddenly turn feather light as he just takes in Natsume's gentle voice and listens to him share all sorts of stories.

He spoke of his unit. He spoke of the Oddballs. He spoke of his mother. His father. He spoke of his horrible crossdressing past. ("damn, you'd look good in a skirt now too though", "... You're more suicidal than I thouGHT"). He spoke of video games. He spoke of his magic and his fortune telling. His plans for the future.

He spoke to him about topics that seem small and empty yet they hold a lot of meaning for Natsume who doesn't like to share anything about himself. Koga could tell he's feelings comfortable. His blue jacket had been discarded for almost an hour now and he's taken a sip from Koga's soda to taste it with no complaints. He's sitting cross legged across from him as his golden eyes sparkle with excitement and his hand movements exaggerated as he talks about all sorts of things. The best part has to be his smile though.

In return, Koga shared a lot as well. It was hard not to open up and feel comfortable around Natsume when he makes the tense atmosphere feel so light. Koga spoke about his family. His love for music. His composing. His dog. His unit. His previous obsession with Rei and how it's drastically changed. His annoyance towards Rei and Kaoru's excessive PDA at all times. His hopes for the future. What he wants to achieve.

He felt like his thoughts were all accepted with ease. As if Natsume was actually enjoying listening to Koga ramble about anything and everything. If his nods to show he's listening and wants Koga to continue and his small questions every now and then are any indication. Koga didn't realize his usually angry features had softened up too as a fond smile spread on his face.

What finally did it for Koga's poor heart however, was when he cracked a joke regarding Undead, and he heard Natsume burst out laughing over it.

Everything felt like it froze surrounding Koga and all he could do was stare. He wished he could swap his incredible sense of smell for intensified hearing right now so he could take in the laughter more. He doesn't even know what was so funny about his joke, maybe Natsume was feeling tired to the point anything would be funny to him. But Koga really didn't care about judging Natsume's sense of humor right now as much as he cared about how beautiful the sound is. A smile suits him so well.

Not that he isn't always smiling. But his usual smile is smug. Almost taunting. A way of saying 'I know everything about you including when and how you'll die, fear me'. This time however, he was genuinely happy. Laughing without a care. It's not like anyone will hear them.

After he finally calmed down, he wiped his tears while trying to inhale all the air he had lost. He hadn't expected to laugh that hard especially considering it really wasn't any piece of comedy gold.

When he looked up at Koga again to say something, it was his turn to freeze in place. "Why are you looking at me like thAT?"

Koga really didn't notice his own expression. He was staring at Natsume with so much fondness, but he feels now that even though he got caught, it's too late to stop. Be a man and go through with it, pussy.

"'s hard not to when ya look so pretty" this was his boldest move yet of the night yet he has a feeling it won't be the last.

Natsume's expression is... Dare he say, cute. He doesn't like cute stuff much, he really doesn't. Yet he feels like he could go 'awwwww' out loud right now. He looks almost like a cat. Eyes wide in something that resembles innocence, lips slightly parted as if he wanted to say 'oh..', and the previous pink that was spread on his cheek had turned into a red that could rival his hair color.

Koga really couldn't help himself when he reached out with his clean had to run his fingers through the silky red hair. It really does feel as soft as it looks.

It was short lived as he quickly pulled his hand away, the realization of what he did hitting him quicker than expected. Ah, if only his common sense could have buffered about a minute longer.

He awkwardly cleared his throat as he hopped off the car, grabbing their empty bags of chips and metal soda cans and putting them in the black plastic bag before grabbing his now dirty jacket and swinging it over his shoulder.

Natsume stayed there for a few seconds, before it was his turn to make a bold statement. "Got anywhere else you could take me tonight or was this our only stOP?"

Koga wasn't expecting Natsume to want to continue the rest of the night with him. He doesn't know what time it is and he feels like it doesn't matter because time doesn't feel like it exists anymore. Koga feels like they managed to create an entirely different reality during the time they've spent together right now.

He looked at Natsume, who was smiling at him again, not a single bit of hesitation for what he said.

Koga nods. "Yeah, there's this sick place just a few blocks away from here. Cmon" he holds his hand out for Natsume again, and this time he doesn't skip a beat before he holds it and let's Koga guide him down from the top of the car.

Like the beast when he held the beauty's hand and helped her down the stairs, before they took the ballroom in their dance.

Natsume certainly feels like he could compare them to The beauty and The beast.

Natsume knows there's a lot wrong with him, but he knows his appearance isn't one of them. He takes great care of how he looks. He's read more books than he can count and he'll read anything else he can get his hands on. He's got a kind heart underneath all the masks he puts on, people like Sora know this.

And Koga, Koga fit the role of the beast better than anyone Natsume knows.  
Scary and intimidating on the outside, rough exterior and awkwardness in getting his feelings across. He's easy to anger and easy to misunderstand. But Natsume, despite not being able to look much into Koga, knows how just and truly kind he is on the inside. How he's willing to sacrifice for those he loves.

Maybe with a kiss, Natsume could tame the beast.

Again, as they walked to the next mysterious destination Koga is taking Natsume to, their hands didn't separate and Natsume hopes he doesn't let go as soon as they reach like he did last time.

It's been a while since his hands felt warmth.

The place they arrived at is about as empty looking as the previous garage. But Natsume's learned not to judge a book by it's cover, for all he knows, Koga could lead him through the door into Narnia. He seems to be exceptionally talented at finding beautiful things in dark places. Maybe he could find something beautiful in Natsume's void.

It was a large, decaying tower that seems like it hasn't had human life form in it in over a thousand years. Koga seems to like abandoned places. Is it because they're the only place 'rebellious' Koga could 'break into' without actually breaking any laws?

"'s a lil dark in there" Koga warned before he opened a door from the back and started sprinting up the stairs, dragging Natsume along by the hand.

Natsume doesn't know how many flights of stairs they ran up, he lost count after the first 15. How does Koga have so much energy? By the time they've arrived at the floor Koga was aiming for, Natsume feels like he could collapse and die right here. He felt like he was fighting for his life on those stairs yet Koga makes it look like he just took a sip of water.

"we're here" he announced to Natsume, who was leaning against his own knee with his free hand, panting trying to grab the escaping shards of his soul before they fly too far up.

He looked up to see if this was worth his future sore legs and he had better see something he's never seen before otherwise he's playing Koga like a soccer ball and kicking him down those stairs.

The sight was something out of a fairy tale. He could compare it to the main character entering an enchanted forest, perhaps.

The walls were wide and covered in glass, windows to see the city through. The city was always bright and colorful, but here it felt completely different.

Being in the middle of the busy life of the city basking in the neon lights was one thing, and being in a dark and abandoned tower overlooking the busy life of the city from a safe distance was another. It felt like a completely different universe here. The dark grey floors and walls were drenched in the colors neon purple and blue that were emitting from the city center several feet below them.

Natsume hadn't noticed himself stepping closer towards the windows, like a moth drawn to the flame. His hand slipped from Koga's and he was right in front of the glass now.

It was beautiful.

Koga's seen this sight too many times to be truly affected by it anymore, but this time it's something entirely new.

𝘉𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘭𝘦.

Natsume turned his back against the window and leaned against it, closing his eyes looking completely at peace.

Koga could stare forever.

The way the beautiful colors of deep and rich purple, and bright baby blue clash and contrast with each other and with Natsume's red hair and fair pale skin... Koga doesn't believe he has any artistic skills, yet he wants to capture this in painting. He doubts he'd ever get Natsume's beauty on canvas correctly. But he does know he has musical talent, and he wants to compose a song about this. To convey his feelings through musical notes and electric guitar strums. It wouldn't be something suited for Undead, but that just makes it better. He doesn't have to share it with them, or with their fans. This will be his and his only. Something private, a holder of his affections. Something maybe he'll share with Natsume one day.

Natsume opened his eyes and looked at him, and somehow the blue and purple clashing against the royal gold shade in his eyes intensified his beauty by a million.

Natsume smiled at him, full of fondness and affection, and this time, it was his turn to extend a hand out towards Koga.

Koga felt his body react before his mind, as he walked towards him not caring where he'll take him. He took his hand and allowed Natsume to pull him close, however he had to place his other hand on the glass besides Natsume's head to steady himself otherwise he'll end up suffocating Natsume.

Their faces are close. Extremely close. He who felt a million galaxies away from him, was now just a breath away. Somehow his features are even prettier up close in what is pretty much HD at this distance. Half lidded eyes staring up at Koga's own with a lazy but loving smile on his face. Koga feels weak.

Natsume disconnects the hand that was holding Koga's and Koga can't say he didn't feel disappointed at the loss of warmth in his palm. It fit there so perfectly, as if he wasn't meant to hold anyone else's hand. But his disappointment was quickly replaced with shock and a flash of anticipation as both of Natsume's hands were softly placed on either sides of his face.

Natsume's expression hadn't changed, indicating no hesitation. But Koga's face must look like 50 shades of mental breakdown as he speedruns through every human emotion on the spectrum.

But he doesn't want to back away, he doesn't want Natsume to pull away.

Thankfully, Natsume is understanding. He doesn't. He merely pulls him in even closer. One hand slowly starts brushing through tangled up grey locks, while the other remains on his cheek, thumb slowly stroking his cheekbone as he slowly pulls him in closer till not even inches separate them.

Natsume doesn't kiss him, though. Is this hesitation? Or is he teasing? He brushes his lips against Koga's so softly, Koga might actually believe he'd break if Natsume pressed any harder.

One brush, two brushes, three brushes. Never gaining the courage to go further.

Natsume pulls Koga's face away and stares at him from a distance, Koga's staring at him this time without any doubt on his face. He won't rush. He'll let Natsume control the pace as it makes him feel comfortable. After all, the start of this entire roller coaster ride was making sure Natsume feels happier, wasn't it?

Once Natsume is certain Koga doesn't mind this, he pulls him in closer and finally pressed his lips against Koga's, who doesn't skip a beat before kissing back.

Again, one of Natsume's hands goes up to stroke through Koga's hair while the other remains on his cheek, while Koga's arm supporting their weight on the glass behind them remains and his other wraps around Natsume's slim waist.

They remained in that position for what felt like hours. It could have been, Koga doesn't believe time is real anymore. Two dark silhouettes kissing in bright blue and purple lights, it felt like this was the plan all along. Koga doesn't believe in fate or miracles, but he can allow himself to believe finding Natsume on the roof wasn't an accident.

And when he felt Natsume smile softly into their kiss, he's reminded of why he fell in love with him during their first year.

Natsume felt like he was finally living a real fairy tale. Those cheesy true love kisses he's always reading about, it really does feel as powerful as the books describe it. Maybe that's why true love's kiss is always what wakes the princess up. Natsume is certain a kiss like this from Koga could wake him up from the dead too.

Natsume is no fairy tale princess and Koga definitely is no prince, and this is nothing like those story books because the two love interests don't end up making out on stained glass in an abandoned building at God-knows O'clock, but that's okay. They're not meant for typical fairy tales. They'll write their own.

When the time came for Koga to ask Natsume if he wants Koga to walk him home, he hesitated for the first time yet. He didn't want Natsume to go so soon, truthfully. Especially after that kiss, because he doesn't know what it means it and he doubts he'll be able to find Natsume at school tomorrow to talk to him about it.

He felt like luck was on his side today despite how it didn't start out like that at all this morning. Natsume said he still doesn't want to talk to his mom, so he doesn't feel like going home. But he also doesn't want to go anywhere else for tonight.

Koga felt scared suggesting it, hoping Natsume doesn't get the wrong idea, but he's YOLO'd a lot of shit today, he can pull through with one more.

"Wanna spend the night at my place then?" he suggested.

"wouldn't your family be botherED?"

"Leon wouldn't mind."

Now, Natsume recognizes that as Koga's dog. After all, he had met him when he was still a puppy lost at night in the park and returned him to Koga.

"You live aloNE?"

"Mhm." Koga didn't feel like sharing much details, eventually he will, but he's shared enough for tonight.

It took Natsume a few seconds before he answered. "I'd like thAT".

Now, Koga really shouldn't be feeling insecure about the state of his home. He's taken Natsume to some pretty shitty looking places tonight that they ended up finding comfort in and even making some memories Koga will think of everytime he goes there. Yet he can't help it. Natsume's house is grand and beautiful, he probably sleeps on a bed with 7 layers of mattresses. Koga's home was... Well, it felt like home to him. But it was small, and didn't have as much decorations and fancy stuff.

As they approached the door to Koga's apartment, they could already head the loud and excited barking coming from the inside.

As soon as Koga unlocked the door, a small and puffy dog was already jumping on Koga, licking his face all over.

"Shhhh, Leon, not here, you'll disturb the neighbors" Koga whispered to him as he dragged him inside. "Cmon in" he said to Natsume, who was still standing outside. Natsume nodded as he stepped in after him.

As soon as he was in, he instantly looked around and the more he looked the more Koga wanted to drill a hole through the floor and throw himself in it. He started with "I know 's not much b-"

"No. It's fiNE. It has a very... Homey feel to iT. Don't worRY" Natsume reassured him with a smile. Koga didn't get a chance to reply before Leon ran ran towards Natsume and jumped on him, almost causing him to fall backwards. Koga was about to scold Leon for it, when he saw that Natsume didn't seem to mind at all and he crouched down to him, laughing as he ruffled Leon's fur and accepted his kisses. "Aw, LeON. You remembered mE~?" he cooed to the puppy as he grabbed his face and squished his cheeks before planting a kiss on his forehead and then letting him go.

He stood up again and looked at Koga with confidence. "He likes mE" he states.

"A smart dog, dontcha think? Much like his owner" Koga gave his own confident smirk and the fact that this time he didn't make Natsume blush made him feel like he has to keep stepping up his game if Natsume is going to adapt so quickly.

A small description of Koga's home would be that there is no bedroom. The living room doubles as that and a bedroom. He has a very large mattress covered in a bunch of thin blankets put right in front of a small beige two-person couch. There's a small brown table pushed to the corner at the end of the living room that has a few notebooks scattered on it, and in front of the couch and the mattress is a small and old TV placed on the ground. A bunch of CDs places on top of it. Next to the TV was a small closet.  
The kitchen is to the left of the living room, barely two steps away. It was an exposed kitchen, no door. It was also rather small but could get the job done considering how much one person and a dog would eat. A mini washing machine resides in the far left corner of the kitchen where the wire is. There's a small door to the left side of the living room which Natsume assumes leads to the bathroom. The apartment had dim orange lights covering everything in it, emitting from the small lamp next to the mattress it gave it a really nice feeling. There weren't anything nicely or neatly placed photo frames on shelves like how it is in Natsume's home, instead there's just polaroids stuck to the wall with transparent tape. Natsume could see photos of Leon, photos of Koga with Leon. Photos of Koga with the rest of his class. Some of Mika, some of Ritsu, some of Arashi, Mao and Yuzuru. None of these surprised Natsume, what did surprise him was the amount of photos hanged of Undead. A lot of Rei, Kaoru, and Adonis individually. And an equal amount of them except with Koga. And a few group pictures of them here and there. Of course the occasional photo of an undead member with Leon too. Natsume didn't know Undead meant so much to Koga, mostly because he never showed it.

Koga watches as Natsume looks over the photos on his walls, and he wonders how nice his wall would look if he added Natsume's photos to the mix. However, that would be weird right now. Since he really doesn't know what they are.

"Feelin' hungry?" Koga broke the silence and Natsume turned to look at him before shaking his head no. "Are yoU? If you aRE, don't mind mE. It's your home after aLL".

"Nah. I'm not either."

Silence fell between them after that. Questions hanging in the air between them that neither seem to know how to voice. Koga decided he'll try.

"Uh... Ya can't sleep in the uniform so.. Would ya mind if I gave ya some of my clothes?"

The suggestion had them both blushing. It really is starting to feel a little too intimate and now they're going to be sharing clothes too. But it's not like Natsume can sleep in his uniform and he didn't plan for the night to go like this so he didn't get any clothes with him, so Koga's closet it is. "I wouldn't miND, thank yOU".

It's not like him to be so timid. But it's also not like him to not even understand his own feelings. This was new and foreign territory. He can't explain any of this through simple chemical equations nor can he use his magic because for some reason Koga seems to have a wall surrounding him blocking off all of Natsume's attempts.

Koga handed him a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants shorts. "you're smaller than me so I dunno much about how they'll fit but..." he trailed off, not really knowing how to end his sentence. Natsume took them from him and Koga stepped back to point towards the bathroom door, exactly the door that Natsume suspected. "Ya can change in the bathroom".

But Natsume's done so much tonight that he didn't have the chance to do before. He's tested his limits and crossed lines he normally wouldn't have. He's done a lot of daring things he never thought he could actually pull off. He wants to experience this feeling of freedom and mischief till the last second.

"No thanKS. I'm fiNE" he said simply before he walked past Koga to place the clothes down on the mattress, then proceeded to take off his shirt. Not missing the choking sound that came out of Koga and even with Natsume's back turned to him he can imagine the dumb look he has on his face right now, it draws a smirk of satisfaction on Natsume.

He continued stripping down, ignoring the nervous feeling in his own stomach as he tried to pretend Koga wasn't there, because really he was the one who did this to himself and he intends to go through with it. He rushed to get dressed quickly however because the feeling of being so exposed under eyes he can feel aren't moving away from him was too much vulnerability even after everything else he's let Koga see of him.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his school uniform and neatly folded it so no creases form on the fabric and turned around to face Koga finally, and he was right about the dumb look. Koga stood there practically drooling. Mouth and eyes wide open as his face was 7 different shades of red.

Natsume simply chuckled at his reaction before he walked over to the table at the corner of the room and placed his uniform on it. Koga was right about the clothes not fitting well, he could feel the shorts constantly sliding down his slim hips and he has to keep pulling them up. It's annoying, really.

"I... I'll uh..." Koga tried to compose himself before forming a sentence because this was too much embarrassment for one day. "I'll take the couch." he says as he grabs his own sleeping clothes. Natsume turns to face him again. "I refuSE"

"Hah?!"

"You heard mE"

"Well... Do ya want the couch or somethin'?"

"OogaMI. No one is taking the couCH."

It's not that Koga is stupid. He's not, I swear. He's just having a difficult time wrapping his mind around the fact that Natsume is suggesting they share the mattress. Sure it's big enough for them to sleep on different sides comfortably, but still. He feels the lines between 'platonically helping out my sad homie' and 'I made out with you a few hours ago, you just stripped in front of me and now you're offering we sleep together in the same bed' blurring a little too fast for comfort.

However, he's certainly not going to say no now. He really thought he was over the feelings he developed for the red head during the first year, after his rejection, but tonight, this experience it made him realize he's far from it. They were never gone, just hidden away. If tonight is his only chance to truly indulge in pretending they're more than friends, then he wants to savor every second. It's wrong and it's selfish, but he wants to be selfish for once.

"... Sure. 'Kay" he quickly agreed, grabbing his clothes and going to change in the bathroom because Natsume may have the courage to strip in front of Koga but Koga doesn't and he won't hesitate to have a heart attack on the spot.

By the time he came out of the bathroom (he did a lot more than just change his clothes. He also sat there and stared at his reflection for 15 minutes as he gave himself a motivating internal pep talk so he doesn't die as soon as he walks out of the door) Natsume had already made himself comfortable on the mattress, wrapped up in one of the blankets and Leon was curled close to his chest as he softly stroked his fur with a smile on his face.

A thought flashes through Koga's mind that this is what he wants his future marriage to look like. But as soon as he had that thought, panic kicked in and he locked himself in the bathroom again. You don't even know if he likes you and you're already thinking of proposing you dumb dog?

"OogaMI. Are you alright in theRE?" he heard Natsume's voice call out to him. "Fine! I'm fine! I'll be there in a sec!"

The only coherent thought he could hear in the clashing chaos in his mind was 'dump your head in ice cold water' and he'll be damned if he knows better than the strangely obnoxious sounding voice in his head. Maybe the rush of cold will give him a permanent brain freeze and he'll stop thinking so much.

After he was done gay panicking, he finally stepped out and closed the door behind him. The thundering in his chest reminding him of how his night began, with going up on the rooftop to find Natsume standing there and how he considered running away. He didn't run away back then and it led to a night he'll never forget, he won't run away now either.

He slowly made his way towards the mattress, careful not to wake Leon up. He had moved away from Natsume's chest to the end of the mattress near Natsume's feet. Natsume was still awake, leaning against his arm as his eyes remained fixated on Koga, who finally had the courage to just lay down already.

"hey.." he whispered to him.

"hEY." Natsume mimicked him, a soft smile on his features.

"I think.. I think tonight was one of the greatest nights I've ever had, ya know" he feels embarrassed admitting these things, but somehow he feels like being here in the darkness curled up on his mattress with Natsume next to him, he'll be fine no matter what he says. That it'll remain a secret only they and these walls know. Natsume deserves to know, and Koga deserves to get it off his chest.

"Mhm... I'm glad you think sO".

Koga thought that was where it ends and he might as well just go to sleep.

"TruthfuLLY... I feel the same wAY"

There was something about the way Natsume was averting his gaze from Koga's that made that line feel so much more real.

"So you feelin' better?"

"Yes... Thank yOU"

Koga wondered if it's okay to ask now.

"Why did ya get into a fight with your mom even?"

He saw Natsume's expression switch in less than a second and he instantly regretted the choice to speak.

"It was my faULT. I was feeling upSET, and I was angry for no reasON. I disrespected hER."

Koga stayed quiet, hoping it'll make Natsume continue.

"I've been... I've been feeling really lost lateLY. I mean, I have been lost for quite a long tiME, but recently it feels more frustratING. As if I'm chasing after a mirage that will never be anything but a figment of my imaginaTION."

And suddenly, the incredible Natsume Sakasaki, who had powers beyond anyone in Yumenosaki's comprehension, who had money and fame and a loved reputation at such a young age, was no longer out of Koga's reach. Out of his league. He felt that the two are way closer than he ever thought they could be. He never thought of it, he didn't expect it, but it seems that Natsume was just as lost as he is. Also chasing after what seems to be impossible. Maybe that's why Koga was able to offer so much comfort to Natsume, because he understood him more than he even realized. That when you've been lost in emptiness for so long, anything will make you feel whole.

"Good night, OogaMI. Thank you agaIN." and before Koga could say anything, Natsume had turned his back towards Koga and gone to sleep. Koga didn't even know what he could say. He had so many thoughts yet nothing he could word properly. Feelings and emotions he didn't know how to get across to Natsume in any way other than letting Natsume inside of him to see his feelings for himself. Overwhelming, stressful, burning, passionate, overflowing, powerful-

"I love you"

He said too much.

He was wrong, because he knew exactly what to say. Yet he didn't have the courage to. Not again.

Natsume didn't reply, or show any indication that he heard. Koga assumed he fell asleep and he felt both comforted by the thought that he didn't fuck up, but also upset by the fact that he didn't hear him after he finally gained the courage to speak up.

But Natsume wasn't asleep.

𝘙𝘦𝘥.

An overwhelmingly dangerous color.

It reminds Koga of fire. Fire that will burn you to ashes if you get too close to it. Natsume was a mage who was used to playing with fire, it's no surprise it'd suit him as much as he represents it. Koga on the other hand was a mere mortal flying too close to the sun, tattered wings can only take so much heat until he crashes down.

Red was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes in the middle of the night. He tends to wake up at random times, but it's never felt so comforting. Natsume had turned out to face him in his sleep and now he had a perfect view of his peaceful sleeping face.

He's beautiful.

Koga finds himself wondering again how nice it would be to wake up to this every morning.

Red.

He reaches out to touch it again.

He's playing with fire.

Fire burns you if you touch it.

He barely let the tip of his fingers rest upon it before he pulled his hand back. He doesn't know whether Natsume is a light sleeper or not, he doesn't want to wake him up and have to explain why he's acting like Edward from Twilight right now. Although he's definitely more of a Jacob let's be honest.

Red was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and drifted off again.

And red was what he expected to see when he opened them again.

Instead he saw black and grey again.

The grey t-shirt and black sweatpant shorts he had given Natsume the night before were neatly folded right next to where Koga was asleep, and Natsume was nowhere to be found.

Natsume had ran away.

Like Cinderella when the clock striked 12, he ran away. Leaving behind Koga's clothes from the night before and an ache in Koga's heart.

He would have believed Natsume didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and he wanted to pretend last night never happened, but he couldn't.

Not when he saw his lunch box placed on the kitchen, filled with food that obviously Leon didn't cook and Koga didn't put together while sleep walking.

He felt himself smile a bittersweet smile.

Natsume felt lost. Didn't he?

Koga does too. So Koga knows the feelings of doubt that come with being lost. Nothing is certain and you don't know how long someone will stay. He didn't want to get hurt.

So for once he made it to school early, and he decided he knew exactly where to find Natsume and how to get there.

He asked Tsumugi for the key, and made his way into the dreaded secret library of horrors. He does not want to know what goes on down here.

Natsume was there, as expected. He also looked like he wasn't surprised to see Koga there.

"I know we're kinda doing this shit backwards, but let me take ya out on a date"

Natsume rejected him once because he felt uncertain. He felt lost and he still does. But yesterday gave him a spark of hope yet it still had no ties to make it official. Now Koga was here and he was serious about this. How could Natsume say no?

𝘉𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳. 𝘉𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

The second time Natsume slept over at Koga's was less awkward. Maybe because Koga had earned the title 'Natsume's boyfriend' and could freely do whatever he want. Like not feel ashamed in watching when Natsume changed into Koga's clothes again. He could have brought his own this time yet he still preferred to take Koga's. Not that Koga will complain, he loves how his oversized shirt is askew on Natsume's shoulder, giving a perfect spot to randomly pepper kisses on.

"okAY, okAY! Watch thIS!" Natsume had insisted on bringing this strange projector thing here.

"Ya gonna tell me what this thing is, Sakasaki?"

Natsume's excitement had him tuning out Koga's questions and complaints as he got up and turned off the lights. "I can't see shit!" more complaints to be tuned out.

Natsume sat down in front of the strange circular shaped projector and pulled out the remote. How he could see anything was beyond Koga. Probably some voodoo shit.

Natsume pressed a button and Koga thought they got teleported to space suddenly. His entire living room was lit up in stars and milky ways. He stared up at the stark blue color covering everything. "See?! Isn't it amazING?!"

Koga looked around, taking in the details on all the different shapes and sizes of the galaxies projected from this small device.

"LoOK! You can change it to any color you'd liKE!" Natsume exclaimed like an excited child on Christmas morning as he messed around with the remote and turned the room red now.

"Pretty fuckin' sick"

Natsume looked at Koga. "Let me turn it into your favorite colOR! What is iT?" he asked, and Koga went quiet for a second.

"Guess" he said to Natsume. Who instantly took the challenge.

𝘠𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸.

"YellOW!" Natsume exclaimed, a proud and childlike expression on his face. "It's yellow, isn't iT?"

"You got it. Truly an incredible fortune teller, ain't ya?" he complimented with a smile as Natsume looked accomplished and turned the room to colors of gold.

But truthfully, Koga didn't have a favorite color.

He's only known the dark and depressed shades of black and grey throughout his life that he never gave himself a chance to pick a favorite so out of his reach. He didn't want to say that to Natsume so he tasked him with guessing. He was going to mess with him and deny every color, but the way he shouted the color yellow so sure of himself, so happily, so excited. Koga didn't have the heart to say no, and accepted it. It's not a bad color at all, it matches Natsume's eyes and Koga can grow to love it. Especially since he can't look at it the same anymore.

That night when they laid in bed together, Koga wasn't afraid of running his hands through Natsume's hair.

"Being lost sucks, doesn't it?" Koga asked quietly, not even sure what led him to it.

"It doES. But being lost together means there's a higher chance of being found sooner, don't you thiNK?"

He makes a compelling argument, and Koga finds himself feeling hopeful. He doesn't feel any less lost in life, but he doesn't feel alone anymore. He can survive now just fine. He has Natsume by his side. They'll remain lost, together. And they'll find a future to call home, together.

𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘺.

Are the first colors Koga sees again when he wakes up, except this time, it wasn't like last time.

This time Natsume is still in those clothes. Well, half of them. He sees to have taken off the shorts that kept slipping past his hips.

Koga doesn't mind though, he gets a nicer view of those legs and good God those that underwear make his ass look nice.

He's standing there in the sad excuse of a kitchen he's grown to love, breakfast cooking on the stove as he plays with Leon. Moving his finger around and creating those sparkly streaks along their part and Leon was stoked, following them all like a cat after a red dot of laser.

Koga smiles to himself. He really wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning, and if he's made it this far, that means that nothing is out of his reach anymore. Especially not Natsume.

A human's existence is such a fickle thing. That's why it's better to have someone by your side to steady you.

And before he knew it, the previous black and greys were suddenly comforting. Because they've been accompanied by all the other shades of the rainbow Natsume brought along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I get disowned by my fingers after continously writing for 7 hours. (not clickbait!!)  
> Come chat with me about anything enstars related!  
> Instagram - @yibotonin


End file.
